Shadow and Light
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Jyushimatsu merasa ia tak dapat melakukan apapun, dan Ichimatsu benar-benar takut kehilangannya. Ketika mentari membentuk sebuah sinar dan terhalang membentuk suatu bayangan, di situ takdir ditentukan.


_Dunia seakan berhenti, pemuda penyuka warna ungu itu merasa tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, dia merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, menitahnya untuk protes namun mulutnya tetap bungkam, gestur tubuhnya pun tak dapat dibaca._

 _Berubah._

 _Perubahan yang signifikan dan kontras membuat Ichimatsu Matsuno membulatkan manik violet indahnya._

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman Matsuno bersaudara, terlihat seperti biasa, Osomatsu dengan lawakan mesumnya, Karamatsu dengan kenarsisannya, Todomatsu dengan _smartphone_ nya, Choromatsu dengan katalog _waifu -waifu_ nya, Ichimatsu dengan kucing liarnya, Jyushimatsu dengan pemukul bisbol dan _hustle-mustle_ andalannya.

Semuanya seperti biasa. Mereka berkumpul dan bermalas-malasan di sekitar meja bundar kayu seperti biasa.

Sebelum sang kakak tertua Matsuno bersaudara menggebrak meja dan mengeluarkan opininya yang kurang masuk akal seperti biasanya.

Brak*

"Apa kalian gak cape jomblo terus?!" ujar Osomatsu dengan nada tegas dan segera berdiri menatap adik-adik kecilnya yang sudah dewasa.

"Ahhh... dengan para _waifu_ ku saja sudah cukup..." jawab Choromatsu dengan segala ke weab*o annnya seraya membuang muka dan kembali fokus ke katalognya.

Osomatsu yang mendengar hal itu segera naik pitam. "Setidaknya kita harus membentuk keluarga agar tidak menyusahkan _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_!" seru Osomatsu pada Choromatsu yang terlihat di kepalanya mulai keluar perempatan siku-siku.

"Dengar yah.. bagaimana kita bisa membentuk keluarga bila kita tidak memiliki pekerjaan!" ketus Choromatsu yang sudah membuang atensinya pada katalog dan mengepalkan tangannya di udara tepat depan wajah Osomatsu.

Todomatsu hanya menghela nafas lelah melihat pertengkaran kakak pertama dengan kakak ketiganya. "Bisakah kita tidak meributkan ini.." ucap sang bungsu. Sang kakak kedua pun menepuk pundak Todomatsu seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jari seakan mengatakan _'Serahkan padaku'_

"Hoi! Hoi! kalian, dengarkan aku wahai Karamatsu _boys_. Kalian tidak akan mendapat pacar jika sikap kalian seperti itu." Karamatsu pun berpose dengan tangan membentuk ceklis dan kacamata hitam lalu bergaya seperti orang keren, Todomatsu yang melihat sukses membuat alisnya berkedut kesal.

"Kau malah memperburuk suasana.."

"APA KAU BILANG, _TEME?_ KAU KIRA DIRIMU PANTAS?!"

Jlep*, jantung Karamatsu seakan ditusuk panah _imajiner_ yang berasal dari ucapan kakak sekaligus adiknya secara kompak dan bersamaan.

Ichimatsu sebagi penonton hanya diam memandang pertengkaran saudara itu, tetap fokus mengelus kucing di sudut ruangan, namun saat sang anak keempat mengedarkan pandangannya ia menemukan sosok sang adik pertamanya yang sedang menunduk tanpa ada yang menyadari keberadan sosok itu.

"..."

Jyusimatsu, sang anak kelima hanya menatap kosong ke depan dengan mulut tertutup dan tangan di samping tubuhnya, tidak berteriak _hustle-mustle_ untuk merecok pertengkaran seperti biasa, hanya diam membisu seakan lamunan melahap dirinya.

"Hei, Jyusimatsu! Bagaiman cara kau bisa dekat dengan wanita? Beritahu aku rahasinya!" Ichimatsu tidak tahu Osomatsu akan menyatakan hal itu dengan gamblangnya di depan saudara-saudara yang lain.

Dan bodohnya mereka semua malah mendukung Osomatsu.

Jyusimatsu tersentak dengan panggilan sang sulung dan membuka mulutnya. " _HUTSLE_ _! HUSTLE! MUTLE! MUSTLE_!" dan kembali mengangkat tangannya ke atas badan membuat gerakan bergelombang dengan elatisnya.

Osomatsu yang mendengar jawaban sang adik berjaket kuning malah mendengus seperti mengatakan _sudah kuduga_ dalam batin." Hahh... tidak mungkin bertanya padanya..- HEI COL*MATSU! GUE BLOM SELSESAI NGOMONG!" dengan gerakan cepat Osomatsu menarik jaket hijau Choromatsu yang ingin kembali memungut katalog kesayangannya.

"APA KAU BILANG, HAH?'

Dan pertengkaran itu berlanjut-

-dengan kejanggalan di hati Ichimatsu saat ia melihat bagaiman mulut terkatup itu tiba-tiba terbuka seperti sedang berusaha menutupi sesuatu, dimana tatapan kosong yang tak ia kenal berubah kembali seperti biasa.

Ichimatsu dapat meraskan apa yang dirasakan Jyushimatsu.

...

Disclaimer : mr. Osomatsu belongs Fujio Akatsuka

Fanfics by kagayaku mangetsu-chan/Glowing_MagicalCat_

Warning: OOC, typo(S), alur cepat, bahasa kurang dimengerti, dan berkonten shounen ai/BL.

Genre: shounen ai/drama

Rated: T

...

Subuh telah datang, dan Ichimatsu tidak menyangka ia akan bangun sepagi ini, padahal ia masih ingin meneruskan mimpi yang dipenuhi kucing-kucing yang begitu imut di matanya, akhh _... menyebalka_ n pikir Ichimatsu, ia mengacak-ngacak surai _raven_ nya dan beranjak dari _futon_ dengan perlahan agar tak membuat kembarannya yang lain bangun.

Bisa gawat kalo mereka bangun pada jam segini.

Ichimatsu berjalan ke arah pintu geser kamarnya saat berniat pergi untuk mencuci muka lalu segara keluar memberi makan kucing lebih awal, sudah terlanjur bangun sih. Namun ia menoleh sekejap ke arah _futon_ sebelum alisnya mengernyit kebingungan saat hanya ada 4 orang bermuka sama di balik selimut.

Osomatsu, ada. Karamatsu, ada. Choromatsu, ada, Todomatsu, ada. Jyushimat-

Tunggu, dimana Jyushimatsu?

Ichimastsu dibuat bungkam dengan netra yang biasanya terbuka malas sekarang membulat, ia segera bergegas ke kamar mandi mencuci muka, menyikat gigi dan mengganti baju dengan jaket ungu berlambang daun semanggi di tengah ditemani celana _training_ yang agak kepanjangan. Dan setelah merasa siap ia segara bergegas pergi ke luar rumah

Sesampai di pintu luar sang anak ke empat merasa melupakan sesuatu, ahh... iya! Makanan kucingnya, persetan dengan hal itu ia harus mencari dimana Jyushimatsu.

Ia pergi setalah mengecek ruang depan dan ruang lain di rumahnya, nihil. Artinya sang adik pertama si jaket ungu tidak ada di rumah, lagipula untuk apa Jyushimatsu keluar saat pagi-pagi buta begini, tidak mungkin dia lari pagi ataupun bermain bisbol saat pagi begini, seketika pemikiran buruk mulai mengerayang di otak sang _cat lovers_.

Ichimatsu berjalan ke arah gang-gang kecil dan beberapa jalan, namun seketika aksinya terhenti.

Kenapa ia harus sepanik ini?

Jyushimatsu kan bukan anak kecil.

Kadang Ichimatsu merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, kenapa ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Jyushimatsu disaat saudara-saudara yang lain terlihat begitu biasa saja, kenapa ia begitu takut kehiangan sang pemuda penyuka warna kuning dan ceria itu, ia merasa tak ingin kehilangan senyuman gila dari sang adik.

 _Dan sekilas wajah dengan tatapan kosong dan mulut terkatup datang di benak membuat Ichimatsu kaget._

Sebegitu takutnya ia kehilanagn Jyusimatsu.

Disaat pemuda itu tersenyum lembut padanya, berusha menghiburnya, berbuat apapun demi dirinya, berada di sisinya, dan _memory_ itu terus datang di ingatan Ichimatsu. Kenapa ia harus takut kehilangan disaat dia berfikir dia sendirian?

Ichimatsu memutar balik langkahnya untuk kembali pulang ke rumah, ini dilema. Lagi pula ia tak perlu sekhawatir itu, terlalu lebay, cih..benar-benar bukan dirinya. Bagaiman pun juga Jyushimatsu sudah dewasa, yahh... dan Ichimatsu pun berjalan untuk kembali pulang.

Langkah itu terhenti dan berbalik arah.

Dan sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah dengan rambut _raven_ sedikit berantakan itu dan ia kembali berbalik untuk pergi mencari Jyushimatsu kembali.

Yahh... jujur saja, ia memang khawatir.

...

Pemuda berjaket kuning dengan celana hitam pendek menatap lurus ke depan, ia sedang berada di sebuah bangku taman, ia merasa aneh. Kenapa juga pagi-pagi dia kesini? Yahh ... Lagipula orang rumah tak akan ada yang mau mencarinya, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir.

Jyusimatsu Matsuno sekarang merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, apakah ia sakit hati dengan kakak-kakaknya yang mengungkit kembali kisah masa lalu kelamnya, dimana hatinya bersemi dengan indah, sebelum badai datang menyerang ladang bunga indah itu.

Apa iya marah pada gadis yang telah meninggalkannya itu? Tidak, ia marah pada dirinya kenapa ia tak dapat menjaga orang yang ia sayangi, ia hanya ingin ada orang yang percaya dan mengakui keberadaannya, tak apa bila ia harus bertingkah gila atau diluar nalar untuk membahagian orang yang ia sayang.

Namun itu hanya masa lalu, ia tak perlu mengungkit atau menyesalinya kembali, ia harus menjalani tiap hari seperti biasa, seperti matahari yang bersinar namun tak pernah dianggap. Iya tak boleh menangis, cukup hari dimana ia ditingalkan oleh sang gadis adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia menunjukan sosok rapuh dan menyedihkan.

Mungkin ia tak bisa seperti Osomatsu yang dapat dengan santai menghadapi suatu hal.

Mungkin ia tak bisa seperti Karamatsu yang begitu percaya diri dan berpendirian teguh.

Mungkin ia tak bisa seperti Choromatsu yang bisa mencari kesenangan lain dari pada mencinta.

Mungkin ia tak bisa seperti Todomatsu yang dapat menggait perempuan dengan mudahnya.

Dan... Ichimatsu. Saudara yang paling ia sayangi, ia tak pernah dapat membuat pemuda penyuka warna ungu itu bahagia. Tak bisa. Itu adalah beberapa contoh ketidak bergunaannya di kehidupan ini.

Ia benar-benar menyanyangi Ichimatsu, entah karna mereka saudara dekat atau karna ia memiliki perasaan tertentu, akankah Ichimatsu merasa jijik dengan perasannya? Akan pemuda itu mau berada di dekatnya saat ia tahu perasaan Jyushimatsu yang sebenarnya.

Ia benar-benar menjijikan, apa yang ia lakukan sangat menjijikan.

"Jika Ichimatsu- _niisan_ tahu ka-"

"JYUSHIMATSU!...hhhahh...hahh..."

Sang pemuda bermanik emas itu membulatkan matanya saat netranya menangkap sosok Ichimatsu yang datang bersamaan dengan munculnya sang surya, ia dapat melihat bayangan sang kakak yang membelakangi matahari begitu terlihat bercahaya.

"Darimana saja kau, hah?" sang jaket ungu berusaha mengelap keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya karna kebanyakan berlari dari tadi subuh, dan akhirnya ia sudah berada di hadapan sang adik seraya membungkuk berusaha mengatur deru jantung dan desah nafasnya.

Dalam hati Ichimatsu merasa sangat lega.

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jyushimatsu tak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya saat ia mendapatkan ada seseorang yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Sampai datang jauh-jauh ke taman.

Ichimatsu pun tersentak saat ia mendengar nada berbicara sang adik yang lebih netral dan tidak terlalu cempreng seperti biasa, terlalu normal untuk ukuran sang pemuda berjaket kuning-

-pemikirannya seketika sirna saat ia melihat wajah sang adik yang diterpa cahaya mentari pada pagi hari.

Dan Jyusimatsu pun temangu tetap dalam posisi duduk di kursi menatap sang kakak yang berdiri membelakangi matahari membetuk sebuah bayangan.

"Cahaya."

"Bayangan"

Mereka berdua tertegun saat sadar keduanya bergumam tentang yang bersangkutan masing-masing. Jyushimatsu merasa hatinya terasa begitu hangat melihat bayangan yang seakan membentuk suatu pelindung yang aman, sedangkan Ichimatsu merasa hatinya tentram dan hangat melihat senyuman lembut sang adik yang wajahnya diterpa oleh cahaya mentari yang begitu nyaman dilihat.

Ichimatsu menelan ludah, sejak di pejalanan tadi ia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menyatakan sesuatu pada sang adik, _yosh._..mari kita lakukan! " _Ano_... m-maukah... kau...menjadi...-" kerongkongan sang pemuda pecinta kucing terasa tercegat." -CAHAYAKU!"

Dan keduanya tersentak.

' _Sialan, bukan itu yang ingin aku sampaikan...'_ pikir Ichimatsu menggerutu dalam hati merutuki sikapnya, dan ia segera tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang kurang lebih sama merahnya dengan Jyushimatsu.

Jyushimatsu tersenyum lembut dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua belah pipinya.

"Maukah kau menjadi bayanganku?"

ucapan sang pemuda berjaket kuning membuat Ichimatsu mendrongkrak dan menatap langsung tepat di manik emas yang begitu indah. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa hangat melihat senyuman indah dari sang adik..

...bukan senyuman gila yang aneh, namun senyuman manis yang lembut dan hangat.

Melihat hal itu sang kakak tersenyum tipis dan menggaruk rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"AHAHAHAHAHHA..."

Dan pagi hari itu dihiasi ledakan tawa dari kedua makhluk Matsuno bersaudara.

Mereka tak pernah tau dorongan apa yang membuat semua hal ini terjadi.

.

.

End

A/N: yosh... yaku dateng ke fandom mr. Osomatsu. Buat membawa pairing asem manis kek bayangan dan cahaya dari fandom sebelah/plak

Salam kenal semuanya, maaf kalo cerita yaku kurang berkenan dihati readers, mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya.

Ohh iyah masih ada omake singkat nieh di bawah.

.

OMAKE

...

" _Totty_ , apa kau sudah menangkap gambarnya?"

"Sudah, Osomatsu- _niisan_."

"Yap... tidak sia-sia kita bangun pagi untuk membuntuti mereka."

"Hoh, ternyata para Karamatsu _boys_ sudah dewasa yah...ahahahahha"

"Stttsss...Kau berisik, Karamatsu- _niisan!_ "

Dan di balik rerumputan taman ada sekelompok orang berwarna: merah, merah muda, hijau, dan biru yang sedang menjadi _stalker_ dadakan bagi kedua saudara mereka.


End file.
